Harry's Real Parents
by themuziqlover
Summary: What if James Potter.....LIVED! Aaaaaand HAD A DIFFERENT WIFE? XD What would happen? Oneshot! R&R pleaaase! Thanks!


A/N: Well I just got this crazy idea at school today. Since one of my friends is role-playing James Potter and her friend was role-playing Bellatrix Lestrange and "Bella" kept hugging "James". So of course we started teasing him about him cheating on "Lily". Well happy reading!

**The REAL Story**

(Of course you should all know it isn't)

Let's start on the day Voldemort decided to kill the Potters…:

James ran down the stairs when he sighted the Dark Wizard Voldemort. "Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!" he shouted to Lily who was holding Harry tightly to herself protectively. James heard Voldemort shout the Killing Curse then a blinding flash of green light lit up the entire house. Acting instinctively, James dove to the right and hit the wall; barely dodging the curse but knocking himself out. Voldemort, assured that he was dead climbed the stairs and found Lily in a room with Harry. "Get out of the way." Voldemort said; his voice cold and merciless. "No! Don't kill her! Kill me instead!" Lily pleaded. Voldemort, of course, was too impatient to kill to notice that Lily had said 'she' when the one he was supposed to kill was a boy. Voldemort snickered softly then, raising his wand, proceeded to kill her too. He approached the baby slowly. Then quickly so he could rest cast the Killing Curse and disposed of Harriet Lily Potter.

James awoke a few days later to see his house in ruins. Pushing himself up slowly, he staggered toward the doorway and out into the street. With all his strength, he Disapparated into his secret love's, Bellatrix Black's, mansion. On arrival, he saw Bella sitting on an armchair by the fire. Roused by the cracking noise of Apparition, she rushed to see him. "What happened James?! Are you OK? Never mind. You must recover first." Bella said quickly. With the help of Lucius, she carried him to an empty room and started healing his injuries and making him drink healing potions. After a few days James was well enough to get up and talk so Bella questioned him about his sudden appearance.

"James. Why are you here? Where's Lily?" she asked putting an excessive sound of contempt as she said Lily's name. "She's dead. Little Harry too" James said blankly. "Oh. I'm sorry. To make you feel better why don't we get married?" Bella suggested. James sighed. "I guess it's ok though that was pretty sudden." He said hesitantly. "Well I'll get Lucius to make the preparations OK?" she said. "OK." He replied absent-mindedly(sp?).

_THE NEXT DAY_

…"James Potter do you take Bellatrix Black to be your wife?"

"I do."

…"And do you Bellatrix Black take James Potter to be your husband?"

"I do."

…"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

_A FEW YEARS LATER_

"James! Can you believe it?! We're gonna have a baby!" Bella exclaimed. "That's great!" James said ecstatically. "Let's think of names." Bella said.

"OK how about Harry if it's a boy…"

"And Belle if it's a girl?"

They grinned. "They're perfect!" they said together sitting down cheerfully on the couch to revel in their newfound happiness.

_A FEW MORE YEARS LATER_

"A son?" Voldemort asked curiously. "Yes! His name is Harry. We were wondering if you could be godfather my lord?" Bella said slowly. "Of course Bella. Bring him here." He replied. Bellatrix held forward a small bundle of blankets with a small baby inside. Voldemort smiled a rare and not purely genuine smile. "Wonderful." he said. "But I must mark him so that I may know and recognize him in future."

"Of course my lord go ahead." said Bella. Voldemort drew his wand, muttered a spell and slowly and carefully drew a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. After that he muttered a complicated spell and tapped Harry who shone a light blue color which faded quickly. "There. I have marked him and given him part of my soul so that I may stay connected to him always." Voldemort said obviously pleased. Bella bowed deeply thanking Voldemort again and again. "Do not thank me Bella. Simply train the boy well and it will be enough." Voldemort said and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

_YEARS LATER_

Harry stood facing Voldemort; his wand out. Voldemort had a strange smile on his face as he spoke. "Well Harry, it seems you have chosen Dumbledore's side. I am sorry to tell you that you will die because of that mistake." Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot. "It was not a mistake! You're an evil wizard!" he shouted at Voldemort. Voldemort frowned. "I see he has filled your head with things about love and all that. No matter, let us begin." Harry not being quick enough gave Voldemort a chance to attack. Voldemort raised his wand and shouted. "_Crucio_!" Harry fell to the ground writhing in pain as Voldemort walked toward him. Bending over him, Voldemort spoke. "Before I kill you, I must tell you something." Harry looked up slowly. Voldemort continued. "Harry…I am your godfather" Harry's eyes grew wide as he shouted. "NOOOO!! That can't be true!" Voldemort smiled a sinister smile. "It is true. I do not want to do this but you have strayed from the right path and must be dealt with. Now get ready to die." Harry thrust his wand forward and yelled. "_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. He dived for his wand, dodging a shower of spells raining down on him, and recovered it. Turning to Harry, he yelled. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!!" As he said this, Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and shouted. "_EXPELLIARMUS_!!" The two spells collided in midair and the Killing Curse rebounded on Voldemort and killed him.

_YEARS LATER AGAIN_

"Harry!" Hermione called. "I've found a way to remove that part of Voldemort in you!" Harry smiled. "Great! Let's do it." "OK" Hermione pulled her wand out and muttered a spell. Harry felt a strange cold feeling in him which gave way to his normal temperature in minutes. Hermione smiled. "There. Your soul is now one and whole."

"Hey. I found out about my parents. I never imagined that could happen. I thought my dad was dead. I would never have believed that my dad married Bellatrix."

Hermione patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I know."

"Okay. Whatever. I think I'll go play Quidditch with Ron and the others." Harry said, suddenly.

"Umm..ok" Hermione said. "I'll be in my room. See you later."

"See ya."

**THE END**


End file.
